The present invention relates to a program, an information storage medium, a determination device, and a determination method.
A determination device (game system) that allows the player to perform an input operation using a remote-control controller that includes an acceleration sensor has been known (see JP-A-2007-282787, for example). The determination device calculates the movement pattern of the controller based on values output from the acceleration sensor, and performs a game process based on the calculated movement pattern of the controller. For example, JP-A-2007-282787 discloses causing an object to move wings up and down when the vertical movement of the controller has been calculated based on the values output from the acceleration sensor.
If whether or not the player has moved the controller in a predetermined movement pattern is determined based on whether or not all of the values output from the acceleration sensor when the player moves the controller are approximately equal to values indicated by determination data set in advance, it is difficult for the player to satisfy the determination conditions so that the determination rate may decrease.
When determining whether or not the player has moved the controller in a predetermined movement pattern, the values (acceleration vectors) output from the acceleration sensor when the player moves the controller vary when the movement start position varies. Therefore, it may be determined that the player has not moved the controller in a predetermined movement pattern even if the player has moved the controller in a correct movement pattern. For example, when the player draws a circular path using the controller, the values output from the acceleration sensor differ between the case where the player draws a circular path from the upper side and the case where the player draws a circular path from the lower side.
The movement start position and the movement finish position of the controller may be fixed in order to prevent such a situation. However, this limits the movement pattern of the controller that can be used for the game.